


The Love Of A Father

by LadyMorphine



Series: Writing Prompt One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Nighttime, Transgender, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Beau Keating is thrown out of his house along with his three day old daughter Seraphina by his parents. Now Beau needs to find a place for him and his daughter to stay. Which isn’t easy when it’s a freezing December night.





	The Love Of A Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my One-shot writing prompts. And don’t worry. We’ll see more of Beau, Seraphina, Eve, and the other characters mentioned. Beau and Seraphinas’ relationship is just too cute to not do more of. And keep in mind that these one-shots might have multiple a day posted or I might not post any for a week. It just depends on how productive I manage to be.  
> I will try to post these as regularly as I can though.  
> Comment and kudos too. It lets me know you want more.  
> I hope you guys enjoy

The tiny soft fingers of my newborn baby daughter Seraphina wrapped themselves around my thumb. Seraphina slept like a little angel in her fuzzy baby pink blanket. While I her father on the other hand only had a thin coat, a flannel shirt, old jeans, and a pair of boots to keep myself warm and safe from the cold. I walked slowly shivering as I walked down the streetlight lit sidewalk. Heated air curled out from my nose like smoke from a cigarette. And speaking of cigarettes, I could almost smell the scent of cigarettes on the freezing winter night.

I hated the scent of those things and I hated being reminded of their ugly toxic smell. They brought back memories of my father and mother. But were they really? By blood yes but by love no. I still loved them but I’m not sure they still loved me. Did they after they had thrown me out of their house swearing only to call me their daughter Esther when in reality I am their son Beau and always have been and that me being born in the wrong body was “just a phase” in their eyes? Then only to take me back when I became pregnant because I thought because I was on Testosterone I well you can probably guess. And then after I had Seraphina they kicked me out again with her in my arms. That’s me Beau Prescott Keating and my daughter Seraphina Cordelia Prescott Keating. And that’s how we got to be on that cold snow-laden winter sidewalk walking to somewhere safe. I kept my eyes peeled for the nearest shelter. I just wanted a place to stay for the night and perhaps for longer too.

Seraphina began to squirm in her fluffy pink blanket. She then let out a tiny sigh.

“It’s okay baby. I know you’re cold. Daddy’s trying to find somewhere safe for us to stay,” I said as I pulled her closer to my thin body.

I continued walking with her in my skinny arms trying to keep her safe and warm. I trudged through the snow as snowflakes fell onto our cherry-cheeked faces. I wanted to find somewhere safe for us to stay. Whether that be in Cherry Creek with Sammi on her downstairs couch, with football star Maximilian in his guest house? with one of my other friends, or perhaps in a shelter downtown. I just needed somewhere safe. I kept walking. I would be to the neighborhood of Lookout Mountain soon. Which was where my friend Eve lived. But she was in the hospital for anorexia treatment and I did not know if she was out yet.

Then I heard the slow wheels of a car come up behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a black car with its yellow stained headlights shining on me and Seraphina.

“Beau!” called a voice as the window rolled down.

A freckled girl with long mousy brown hair, a thin and pinched face, and slightly pale sallow skin. Eve!

She shut off the car and quickly shuffled out. Her clothes were baggy. Leggings and an oversized worn looking burgundy sweatshirt with Malibu on it. She was much shorter than I was, but then again she was shorter than nearly everyone at school.

“Beau what are you doing here? You should be inside and where did you get that baby?” she asked as her thin face turned into a look of concern.

“My parents kicked me out and the baby is my daughter. Her name is Seraphina,” I told Eve as I stared into her dark brown eyes.

“Shit dude. I thought I would miss a lot of things happening in the outside world while I was in the hospital but I didn’t think I would miss that much,” said Eve as she crossed her arms.

Then she stubbled, probably realizing what she had said.

“Dude. Wanna stay at my place?” asked Eve as she motioned to her car.

“Yes,” I said not showing my excitement in front of her.

I slid into the passenger seat as I held Seraphina and buckled myself into the seat. Eve sat down in the driver’s seat and began driving to her house.

“Did it hurt? You know? Giving birth?” asked Eve as she drove.

“Yeah, but not as much as I thought though,” I said as I rocked Seraphina lightly in my still freezing arms. She looked so peaceful and she was such a beautiful baby too as beautiful as an angel.

Eve kept on driving to her house. She seemed to only be focused on the road and just getting her, Seraphina, and I to her house. Which wasn’t exactly a bad thing at least we were safe.

Finally, we arrived at Eves’ home. A big house with many rooms. All of the lights were off which gave it an air of mystery and beauty almost. Almost. I slid out of the car after Eve parked it and I trailed her inside her house.

She turned to me.

“You sleep downstairs in the guest bedroom with Seraphina. I’ll get a crib out from the storeroom and I have a ton of diaper and baby stuff I won at that contest one time back last year. You remember I hope, the one I sprained my ankle at?” said Eve.

“Yeah a little,” I said as I looked down at a sleeping Seraphina.

“Haha. That was a good time,” said Eve as she walked off to get a crib from her storage room.

I followed her as she got it out and set it downstairs in the downstairs guest bedroom.

“There,” she said as she finished pushing it into the guest bedroom wiping sweat from her nearly translucent eyebrows as she did.

“Thank you,” I said as I set Seraphina on the bed.

“Anytime dude,” she said as I gave her a hug.

This was a new start for all three of us. Eve had a new lease on life, I finally had a life away from my unaccepting parents, and little Seraphina would be able to spend her life in a loving home with me.

“Anyway, I’ll be heading up to bed now,” said Eve.

“Night,” I told her as I laid down on the bed with Seraphina in my arms.

Seraphina looked so perfect to me. Her eyes were like a mermaids, an unnaturally perfect blue color, her hair was already coming in and I could tell she would have wavy strawberry blonde hair like her other father had, and of course naturally sun-kissed skin she got from me. It always amazed me how genetics worked. She looked like a perfect mix of both me and her other father. 

I held her tightly and protectively in my arms. I couldn’t believe she was here and had been here for three days. All I wanted was to protect her and keep her safe from the world. I was sixteen, I was sixteen and transitioning, I was sixteen and a sophomore in high school, I was sixteen and a father, I was sixteen and had given birth, I was sixteen and a single father, but I was still only sixteen. I had already been through more than people twice my age.

I dreaded having to go back to school in January. Everyone would know by then I had been kicked out of my parent's house and was living with Eve and her parents (unless they found a place for me to live) and had given birth to a baby that they didn’t know I was pregnant with.

But that was all to come. For that moment and for the hours that followed all I did was take care of and admire Seraphina. I admired the little perfect miracle that was now mine. And in my eyes ,this was just a small perfect moment that I would treasure forever.


End file.
